Mina A Female Apprentice
by dawgslc15
Summary: When the neighboring fiefs' Ranger Apprentice sends for assistance from Halt of Redmont Fief due to a recent attack along the border, will he arrive in time to save her from meeting the same fate as her mentor? A threat opposes the stability of the fiefs' from an unknown enemy. Mina fights to save the innocent people from their deaths.
1. Chapter 1

"Go. Quickly now." Mina said urgently to her companion. "It goes to Ranger Halt of Redmont Fief. Please, be swift about it." Her companion knowing the immediate danger his master was in wanted nothing less than leave her side, but when signaled with the sign that meant obedience he had no other choice but to take off at top speed to reach his destination. "Be safe, my friend." Mina mumbled to herself as she watched her last hope of survival take off to the east.

From her hiding spot she could see the approaching threat, but she was on her last wind. Broken ribs and lack of sleep for the last two days was finally taking her toll. "Tch. There are so many of them. Where the hell are they all coming from?" Out of a deep ingrained habit she reached back to take inventory of the remaining of her arrows. Twenty left. There were also her saxe knives, a last resort at best. Though, unlike most Ranger's, she was quite skilled at close quarters combat. But with so many opponents that was a last ditch effort.

She turned positioning herself so she could try and get a count on how many foes she was facing. An arrow was already knocked and ready, just in case. Twenty. Thirty. Fifty. Eighty. "Well oh well, what a day this is turning out to be." She chuckled to herself as she allowed herself to get at least a few more minutes of rest before the battle continued. _Perhaps you'll have better luck. Huh Halt?_

~Redmont Fief~

Baron Arold's Office

"Come now, Halt. You really don't think that it's necessary to you?" Baron Arold asked laying down the papers he was holding onto his desk.

"If I didn't think it was necessary I wouldn't have proposed it, now would I?" Came the gruff reply of the Ranger who had situated himself by the window. If anyone walked in and heard the Baron talking, they may have thought him mad, for without being trained to see him the Ranger could blend in with almost any surrounding. His muddled cloak making him seem to melt into the back ground.

"That's adding ten patrol's which takes men away from guarding the town itself." Leaning back into his chair behind his desk The Baron knew that, from experience, Halt wouldn't suggest something that would intentionally cause harm to the fief. But this time, making ten more patrols of ten to twenty men, meant taking away from Redmont's defense. There had to be another choice.

"And? While we're hear discussing the safety of this town, outlying villages are being constantly raided and/or destroyed by more and more bandits every day. You can't expect Will and I to be there every single time. Your people are losing their homes and livelihood. The amount of refugees are increasing every day and before too long you will have no way to feed them or shelter them." Halt knew he was toeing the line with Arold. He knew that The Baron was well aware of all that he was saying. However, the fact remained that he and his apprentice had been constantly on the move for the last three months picking off the raiders as best they could, but it never seemed to even put a dent in the problem. "Look, sir, an increase in patrol will allow Will and I to do our jobs and find out the root of the problem so it can be fixed once and for all. That's all I'm saying." With a final attempt to convince the reluctant Baron, Halt leaned back and waited for a decision.

"I'm aware of all that, Halt. I'm also aware that forming _ten _more patrols

are too many. Five patrols of ten men is all I can spare. I just don't have the man power for it. Especially considering more men are needed here just to keep the refugee problem from escalating into riots." With a sigh Arold leaned forward rubbing his hands against his face. These latest events have taken its toll on the aging lord. "We need to discuss this with Rodney, so he can.."

What ever he was about to say was interrupted by Will charging into the office in almost hysterics. "Sorry for interrupting, but Halt we have a problem?"

"What kind of problem?" Halt said raising from his corner glad for his meeting to be over.

"There's a wild animal in the court yard,"

"A wild animal in the courtyard full of warrior's and this is a problem?" Halt asked not able to see the full problem clearly.

"It's not that, it's the fact that around its neck is the oakleaf insignia and it has a message canister attached to its side. That and the fact every time I try to approach it to retrieve the letter it snaps and almost attacks me," Will said exasperated. "Gilan said to get you because he's having as much luck as I am in getting close."

After hearing his apprentices description of the oakleaf insignia a faint recognition came over him. He left the office and made his way to the courtyard his apprentice leading the way. The Baron, seemingly interested in the incident, followed behind them.

When they arrive to said point there was a big circle of armed men with pikes and swords at the ready. A loud growl could be heard from the center and Halt pushed his way through to the side of his former apprentice and the burly Battlemaster.

"I don't have the slightest clue what the deal is with the beast," Sir Rodney said to him shaking his head, "Gilan said not to attack it because it has the official Ranger Corps. Oakleaf around it's neck but every time Will or him try to get close it bares its fangs and raises its hackles."

"Kind of reminds me of Brailey's companion, doesn't it Halt?" His former apprentice asked. "I remember at the last gathering catching a glimpse of him, but I wasn't too sure, so I asked Will to get you. I figured if anyone would know it'd be you."

"You're right. Brailey has a partner just like this, but this isn't Brailey's. His apprentice, maybe."

"Brailey" Inquired Will

"He's the ranger in charge to Defort Fief bordering the west Redmont," came his mentor gruff reply. He was half listening trying to think of the best way to approach the beast in front of him.

It was larger than a domesticated dog that farmers used to herd their sheep but not a full breed wolf. It was an expert tracker, fearless attacker, intelligent, and loyal to it's master. He took a hesitant step forward out of the formation to gauge its reaction. The animal turned its attention immediately to the new person trying to approach. Its grown deepened at its fangs bared into a full snarl. Halt stopped and slowly bent down to one knee to look at the beast at eye level. The beast stopped growling and took a hesitant sniff at the newcomer. It sniffed again and then stopped being aggressive all together. Taking quick precise movements toward Halt within arms reach turning its head to the side revealing the messenger canister in full view.

Halt slowly raised his hand to take the canister from it's neck. The slow movements caused a whimper to escape its throat and to eye Halt with a look that says, "Hurry." Taking the hint Halt wasted no more time in opening and reading the letter that was carried within.

_To Ranger Halt of Redmont Fief,_

_ By the time you read this there is a good chance that I have already passed. Brailey, my mentor, has already fallen in battle and I am left fighting with what skills I possess. I send my faithful and loyal companion, Gin, to you in hopes that you can prevent the attack that will surly fall on Redmont. _

_ Brailey and I were given orders by the Lord of Defort fief to attend a problem that was brought to his attention. We rode out and were faced with overwhelming odds. We managed to pick off the first group of attackers but before daybreak the next day another had taken its place and the battle started again. Brailey soon fell after the second attack commenced along with his companion and steed. _

_ The attackers are heading east toward Redmont. I will continue to fight and hold them at bay for as long as I can. How long this is, however, I can not tell. If by chance when you do arrive and I have already fallen, I only ask that you take care of Gin. He is a faithful partner who will never fail you. He deserves much __love and care. _

_ I'm afraid I can write no more. I hope that I see that familiar cloak of a Ranger soon. Gin will guide you to where you need to be._

_ Ranger Apprentice Mina_

Halt read then handed it to Baron Arold. With a quick intake of breath he started barking orders. "Sir Rodney you are to gather your men at once. Full battle armor. Quickly." After Rodney took a quick glance of the letter he order his men into action. "Halt, I will accompany you." The Baron said then turning on his heel to the armory.

"Will you and Gilan need to ready Tug and Blaze. We set out as soon as these burly warriors are able to move out." With a quick nod of their heads the two boys, the former apprentice and current, went to complete their tasks.

Halt turned his head to Gin who had sat down looking up anxiously at him with pleading eyes. Halt bent down and patted his head "We'll get to her soon" He said

_ Hopefully it'll be soon enough._


	2. Chapter 2

~Mina~

She knew it wouldn't be long now.

All of her arrows had been fired and though none missed their mark it was no where near enough. She had set several traps while moving the battleline further back. Most of them were successful, then the enemy decided to get smart and start looking out for them. This in turn had allowed her brief periods of rests before trying to think of another way to stall the enemy and survive. However, before too long she noticed that they were getting close to the border of a village and she knew that she could take it no further. She couldn't possibly involve the innocent villagers in this. So she did what she feared the most. She took a stand.

Now she was surrounded. Like a caged animal, she had managed to take down any of the attackers that approached her with her two knives, but not without sustaining her own injuries adding onto the ones that she already had. It was like a game of cat and mouse. They would would attack, she would dodge as quickly as she could and counterattack hoping that all of her training would save her.

It continued like this for what seemed an eternity. Her breathing was ragged and her knees shaking. She could barely see due to the loss of blood, her vision was getting blurry. The attacks had stopped for a total of 93 seconds so far. Not even a faint was attempted. The wait was putting her even more on edge. Finally a man with a pike charged forward in an attack thrusting his weapon directly ahead of him. Mina turned to face the oncomer and with expert persision took the double blade knife and knocked the force of the attack to the side. Then immeadiately turned on her toes and took the smaller knife and brought it across the vulnerable neck of the warrior. He fell instantly and just as quickly Mina let out a deep breath and was back in her defensive stance waiting for the next attack.

What she heard next, when asked later, she could have sworn sounded like angels singing.

~Halt~

They had been riding for nearly half a day when they arrived, and he wasn't too sure that he wanted to believe what it was that he was seeing. At the base of the hill that they were on stood nearly thirty to forty fully armed men surrounding one figure. What was even more disbelieving was the pile of those same armed men that littered the ground surrounding the single person in the middle of the center. This person was standing in a defensive stance hold their Saxe knives in front of them ready and poised for an attack that could happen at any second. It was like watching a cat waiting to pounce on its prey they were wound up so tight.

It was also obvious to Halt's keen eyes that that same person was injured and on their last footing.

"My goodness," said the battlemaster as he brought his battlehorse next to Halt's pony. "I can hardly believe what I'm seeing. You really think that one person brought down all of those men?" He asked in total disbelief.

"From where I'm sitting that's what it looks like," Came Gilan's equally shocked response.

Halt only grunted. They need to do something and do something fast. "Gilan, you will accompany Rodney and his men into the battle. You are to secure the safety of Mina. Understood?" After his former apprentice nodded he turned to his current one. "Will you and I will stay at a distance and provide cover for them."

"As you say Halt." He agreed pulling out an arrow from his quiver and knocking it to his bow.

"Rodney, I'd appreciate if you acted quickly," He added to the battlemaster

The old general didn't need telling twice. With the Baron at his side they charged forward.

"Gin," Halt called for the canine not noticing him around he looked ahead of the charging calvary and noticed that while he had barking orders the canine took it among himself to go to the side of his master who was desperately in need of help. He watched as Gin reached the outer ring of men and tore his way through tearing the throat out of the man who was in the process of attacking Mina. At the sight of this the rest of the men took a hestitant step back and stared at disbelief as the Ranger and Canine stood back to back in a fighting stance, ready for anything. He smiled a little to himself thinking _She was right. He would be a good partner to have. _

He then took an arrow, knocked it, and with uncanny percision fired straight into the throat of the enemy.

~Mina~

At the sound of the familiar growl of her loyal companion Mina stepped to the side and watched as Gin tore out the throat of her most recent attacker. She smiled at the thought of seeing him again, then turned so they were in the fighting postion they had trained day in and day out to perfect. "I'm glad you're back, Gin. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see that face of yours again,"

To this Gin barked and stayed poised for attack.

At the sound of the thunderous hoofbeats she tore her gaze away from the enemy and watched as fully armed knights charged at the men surrounding me. She could hear the sounds of the screaming coming from the approaching warriors then watched as the man closest to her fell at her feet with an arrow shaft protruding from his neck. She quickly looked up searching for the one who fired the arrow. Then she noticed them. Two men on top of which seemed to be no more than ponies, aiming their long bows down at the enemy preparing to fire again. At the familiar sight a rush of energy came back to her "Well what do you say Gin? Want to show these warriors how Ranger's fight?"

The charging knights ran over and through the opposing forces crushing them under the hooves of their steeds and with the mere force of their attacks.

Mina was trading blows with a swordsman who was starting to gain the upper hand. Her injuries and weariness was starting to catch up to her and she was gaining the the footing she had before. Making clumsy moves and basic mistakes. When the swordsman attacked with full force she was barely able to get her knives up for defense. The grunt of the attack forced her back and then she slipped dropping to her to one knee. The swordsman saw the advantage and immeadiately raised his sword over his head and prepared to strike down. Before he was even able to start his downward strike a blade pierced through his side. When Mina looked up to see who her savior was she was more than surprised to see that he wore the gray cloak of a Ranger.

She smiled slightly as the Ranger bent down to check on her. "You alright," He asked with concern

"Do you know how pointless that question is," Mina asked looking into his eyes

He smiled at this knowing that is she was still able to joke around she might just survive this "Well considering the pile of bodies surrounding you, I suppose it is."

Mina laughed slightly at the genuine compliment of the man. How someone could possibly find a way to keep their manners in a time like this, she couldn't understand. Instantly regretting the giggle because of the pain that was sent through her side from her broken ribs. The man looked at her quickly and Mina looked back up at him. Right behind him stood a man beginning to take advantage of the distracted pair. Mina, gathering all that was left of her energy, pushed the her savior to the side and stood bringing her large knife up to block the strike. She then took the small knife and stabbed it into the attackers leg causing him to fall to his knees. Just as quickly she unleashed a kick to his neck that broke it instantly.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself she turned and offered her hand to the man she so ungraciously shoved to the ground. "My name is Mina, by the way." She said with a full smile

"Gilan," The man replied and took the offered hand. As soon as he was standing Mina had a full wave of dizziness take over and the next thing she was was darkness.


End file.
